User blog:Steph32597s/Valentine's Day, 2014
Valentines Day is a holiday that I hold close to my heart. It's full of love and respect and- LOLWRONG! Valentines Day is kinda crap for me. Not because I'm not dating anyone (for those of you who know me very well, that is the LAST thing on my mind), but because it's a day dedicated to superficial love. All around me, I see these false ideas of love. Some people seem to think that love is all romance, all fun, and all easy, and that love is such a great feeling. And again, they're LOLWRONG. That kind of love is fleeting. It doesn't last. You know what kind of love lasts? The kind that endures. Feelings fade. They are here today and gone in like, five seconds (especially if you're a teenager. Hormones suck, man). Love is an action. Have you ever said, "GAWD! I LOVE MY (insert family member name here), BUT SHE/HE/IT IS SO ANNOYING!" I know I have. But, I love my family even when I don't feel like it. My mom is crazy, okay? She's always up in my business and always making me feel bad, but I know she loves me. You know why? She knows that I can be a better person, so she pushes me. She tells me that I'm special and that I deserve the very best. She shows me that she loves me by leading me in the right direction. I know. Love for family is a lot different than love for a boyfriend or girlfriend. But loving by action applies here, too. Here's my example: One of my friends is married. She's not much older than I am (I'm sixteen at the moment). We grew up together and let me tell you, she is not always easy to get along with (and she knows it). When she gets mad, she gets crazy. And I mean, 'throw stuff around the room and punch people' crazy. So I was like, "oh crap" when she got engaged. But this guy is really patient with her. He doesn't get angry when she does. He loves her, even when she seems totally unlovable. And that's hard. But that is the kind of love that truly lasts. Some really awesome person once said that loving is knowing that a person isn't perfect, but accepting them anyway. That, I believe, is true love. And it doesn't matter what kind of love it is. Friend love, family love, love love: it all operates on acceptance. So in other words, this is my valentine to all of you. I bring ACCEPTANCE! That's right. YOU ARE A SPECIAL AND WORTHWHILE PERSON AND YOU DESERVE THE VERY BEST. I've gotten to know most of you pretty well. And it has truly been an honor to meet each of you and I consider all of you friends. I swear, my friends that I see at school have heard so much about you guys that they are ready to punch me in the face. You guys are all very important to me. And I hope that gives you warm fuzzies this Valentine's Day. So, pay it forward. Tell someone that you accept them this Valentine's Day. Also, make sure you turn your valentines into Lyman2 (the link to the rules is here) by tomorrow, February 12, 2014! Steph32597s (talk) 21:46, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts